Many vehicles include suspension leveling control systems that sense a height and/or a level of a vehicle body with respect to wheels of the vehicle. A suspension leveling control system is configured to adjust a suspension of the vehicle to level the vehicle. In this regard, a suspension leveling control system may include at least one height sensor that is configured to sense a position or measure the height of at least one wheel of the vehicle relative to the vehicle body (also known as “trim height position” or “trim height”). The height sensors may be any of a number of sensor types including digital sensors, optical sensors, resistive sensors, and transformer-type sensors. Typically, a height sensor adapted to sense trim height is integrated into the vehicle during vehicle manufacture.
In some cases, the suspension leveling control system may be employed to enhance fuel economy of the vehicle during vehicle operation. For example, the suspension leveling control system may be programmed to lower a trim height of a rear portion of the vehicle relative to its front portion to improve aerodynamics of the vehicle. Although fuel economy may be enhanced using such a suspension leveling control system, other undesirable issues may arise. In particular, lowering the rear portion of the vehicle relative to its front portion may undesirably change a headlamp inclination angle of the vehicle such that the headlamp inclination angle falls outside a headlamp inclination angle variation range.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system that improves a vehicle's fuel economy, while maintaining headlamp inclination angles within the inclination angle variation ranges. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.